Alkylsulfonic acids (or alkane sulfonic acids) and alkyl sulfonyl chlorides are well known large scale commercial products useful as surfactants and as chemical intermediates among other applications. Thus it is desirable to prepare them by a highly efficient process which results in no or a minimum of by-products and which is environmentally sound. The process of this invention provides such a synthesis.